


Материализация чувственных идей

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [15]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: день "глобальных событий" в рамках 30-дневного текстового моба.
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859





	Материализация чувственных идей

**Author's Note:**

> написано задолго до выхода новейшего сезона.

– Офис шерифа, чем могу помочь? – Люси лениво постукивала карандашом по журналу "Я и мой малыш", рассматривая одежду для беременных. Комбинезоны ей категорически не нравились.  
– Мне нужен специальный агент Дейл Купер, – женский голос звучал приветливо. – Вы ведь Люси Моран, я так понимаю?  
– Да, - Люси так растерялась, что зачем-то добавила: – Скоро я буду Люси Бреннан.  
Сидящий в приемной Хоук поднял глаза от документации и вопросительно выгнул бровь. Люси махнула на него рукой.  
– Мои поздравления, – смех у незнакомки тоже оказался очень располагающий.  
– А вы?.. – наконец нашлась Люси. – Как мне сказать агенту Куперу, кто его спрашивает?..  
– Дайана, дорогая. Я думаю, вам известно, кто я?  
Люси удивленно округлила рот, а потом зажала трубку рукой и прошипела:  
– Она настоящая! Дайана! Она настоящая! Я должна рассказать Энди и шерифу!  
Хоук вытаращился в ответ.  
– Минутку, я переведу ваш звонок... – сказала Люси, убрав руку.  
– Спасибо, милая, – в голосе женщины не было ни намека на нетерпение.

В офисе Гордона Коула "Дайана" зажала ладонью трубку, подозревая, что Люси Моран сделала то же самое.  
– Сейчас соединит! – просигналила она одними губами. Гордон кивнул, кажется, поняв.  
"Дайана" перебрала пальцами по столешнице и посмотрела на телефонный аппарат так, как будто он один был виноват во всем на свете.  
Если сейчас Купер "узнает" ее и начнет болтать как ни в чем не бывало, худшие подозрения подтвердятся: это не Купер.


End file.
